1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of protective shields for growing plants in general, and in particular to a slope walled plant guard apparatus that allows the anchors of the plant guard to be angled away from the plant's root system.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,214,865; 3,384,992; 4,903,431; 4,829,707; and 5,179,798, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse constructions designed to protect plants from varmints or the like.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical way to protect both the roots and above ground portions of a growing plant by use of an angled housing that will accept outwardly angled housing anchors.
While most of the above cited patents share many of the structural features found in the present invention, they do not have any provision for the selective placement of the plant protector anchors at a pronounced angle away from the plant root system.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved plant guard apparatus that will allow not only the above ground portion of the plant to be protected, but will also insure that the protector anchor members are sharply angled away from the plant root system, and the provision of such an apparatus is a stated objective of the present invention.